


Special Delivery

by AirTrafficControl



Series: Herding Cats [16]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Billionaires are crazy, Gen, Happy, Kittens, Prague, tomorrow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 18:19:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2517278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AirTrafficControl/pseuds/AirTrafficControl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The problem with multi-billionaires is that they are insane. Happy knows this very well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Special Delivery

**Author's Note:**

> Yay. I am going to Prague tomorrow and I have been meaning to type this up since Friday. I will try to write the JARVIS fic on the plane and then just Darcy left. Please comment, it really means a lot.   
> xxx

He knew what he had to do; he was prepared for the worst. His past had been filled with punches and fights and he could handle this. He could take anything Stark threw at him.

Dear God he hated his job.

The car, the beautiful car with its perfect, fuel efficient engine and so many horsepower it could make a grown man cry. It had become his work place, his office. Of course that meant nothing ot a multibillionaire like Stark.

The man wanted him to pick up a delivery. As if Stark Industries didn’t have a dedicated mail system or a tower collected most of the mail for the zip code. No, Stark wanted him to courier a freaking package.

He collected the package from an apartment, that should have been the first sign of trouble but Tony Stark wasn’t exactly normal. The guy looked, well he didn’t look nearly strange enough to know Stark but Happy wasn’t going to judge a book by its cover. A box was placed in the back of the car and Happy drove off into the typical New York traffic.

Then the sneezing happened. Happy sneezed once, then twice and then another dozen times. His eyes began to water and felt puffy. He tried to keep driving, he could pull through. The tower was in his sights, or at least what he could see through the tears.

He finally made it back to the cart park of the tower and saw Stark waiting for him. He pulled up and got out of the car to get away from whatever was in that box.

“If you drop it off on Thor’s floor Hap,” Stark said picking up the box. The other man sneezed.

“Oh” Stark looked at his head of security. “Maybe just try not to die on anything expensive” Happy leant against a wall. He felt like taking that box and destroying. Then a golden head popped out of the box and meowed gently. It looked straight at Happy with its cut little eyes and innocent face.

Happy watched his boss walk away with the box of death and sighed, he really needed a new job.


End file.
